The Blue Knight
by DexKepp
Summary: AU. El inicio de una historia diferente. Pesadillas que señalan la liberacion de 2 almas. Una luna que despierta recuerdos, y una promesa que cambiará por completo las vidas de dos personas.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Knight.

Por Dexter Keppler

Prologo.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Area 11.

Febrero 2018 a.t.B

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Esta seria su ultima oportunidad. Si tan solo podía destruir ese acceso en Kaminejima, lo tendría acorralado.

Era más que obvia la falta de seguridad imperial en el Área 11 desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Solo 3 de los Round defendían el lugar con una compacta fuerza de Frames de 6ta generación, y una docena de Vincent. Si lo compara con las Fuerzas de Bismark y el Gallahad; o las latosas Valkirias seguidoras del idiota del Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley; Gino y Anya no representaran muchos problemas para Jeremiah y Xingke, junto a su fuerza militares.

El, mientras tanto solo debería lidiar con Suzaku y su Lancelot Albion y ese nuevo frame, que según inteligencia llevaba por nombre Morgana. Bueno, ellos y unos 10 Gareth.

No era la primera vez que veía al Morgana. Tres meses atrás en su intento de salvar a Nunnally del Emperador (conquistando… no "liberando" a Japon de Britania) fue lo único que evito que Suzaku fuera eliminado por Kallen y su nuevo Guren. Con un estilo de vuelo muy parecido al de Kururugi, pero luchando a corta distancia, si bien no venció a Kallen, compro el tiempo suficiente para el Lancelot Conquista disparara la maldita FLEIA al mar, perjudicando con creces la fuerza de ataque de los Black Knight.

En aquel entonces se había mordido los labios hasta sangrarlos de la ira. Como un maldito Deja Vú, todos sus planes cuidadosamente trazados se vienen bajo por un solo elemento impredecible. Y se vio obligado a ordenar la retirada.

Pero ahora…

- Zero. ¿Empezamos el ataque? – Pregunto Kallen desplegando las Alas Rojas del Guren SEITEN y alistando el brazo para el ataque. – Parece que son los únicos que se interponen. No debería ser un problema para nosotros.

Debajo de la mascara Lelouch sonrió. Podía entender la confianza de Kallen. El Guren SEITEN con apenas el 60% de su desarrollo cambio por completo el rumbo del ataque en la batalla anterior. Ahora, al 100% gracias a Lakshata, era más que obvio que esos Gareth no serian rivales. El Albion tal vez, usando las mismas alas, el doble de VARIS y usado por alguien como Suzaku… si, estará a la par con Kallen.

Su única preocupación seria el Morgana.

- Unidades, divídanse en 2 escuadrones y flanqueen a los Gareth, dejen al Albion y el Morgana a nosotros. Una vez que reduzcan sus números avancen al punto designado y aseguren el desembarco de las Fuerzas… eh? ¿Señal privada? – Se detuvo al ver un aviso destellar en la pantalla del Shinkiro. Corto la comunicación a los demás mientras detenía su avance haciendo que sus fuerzas lo imitaran. – Déjame adivinar, ¿Deseas hablar conmigo, Suzaku?

Una señal del Guren trató de llamar la atención, pero un ademán del Frame negro fue suficiente para detenerlo.

"Dudo que tengas algo para negociar conmigo Suzaku… ¿o pedirás un enfrentamiento justo como las otras veces?" Pensó para si mientras abría el canal privado y la codificación necesaria tenía lugar.

Ya lo había decidido. Costara lo que costara. Sea cual sea su rival, el curso de acción que tenía era claro: Destruiría Kaminejima por completo. Acabaría con todos los accesos al Mundo de C existentes en el mundo y con ello… escupirle en el ojo al mismo Emperador arrebatándole sus cartas. Por muy inmortal que sea, se quedará solo con su poder militar. El cual en poco tiempo será superado por la UFN y con ello la destrucción de Britania.

Si. En corto tiempo.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie podría detenerlo.

-Zero.

Fue bueno que Lelouch tuviera puesta la mascara, si no la expresión del rostro pondría en evidencia el enorme shock al ver el rostro que se apareció en la pantalla.

Era como ver a un fantasma. El cabello largo, suelto desparramándose por los hombros y la espalda; los enormes ojos azules y ese ceño fruncido tan característico cuando estaba enojada.

Marianne.

Madre.

- ¿Por qué tienes que venir a traernos mas guerra a este lugar? ¿Acaso no te basta con la derrota anterior y las vidas que segaste entre Britanos y Japoneses?

No, no era Marianne.

Bueno, la Marianne que conoció tenía 27 años, y el cabello más oscuro.

Y, bueno, ella estaba muerta.

- Si lo que buscas es traer mas muerte y desolación a esta área… te aseguro que yo, Nunnally Vi Britannia te detendré.

El Morgana desplegó el doble par de alas y acopló la lanza doble MVS, haciendo que el Lancelot Albion alistara sus armas.

-Nu-Nunnally. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Zero antes de que la batalla empezara.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

N.A. Esta historia empieza después del Episodio 13 de R2, con los tiempos un tanto alterados. Esto puede considerarse lo que pasará. En el siguiente capitulo retrocederemos 9 meses para analizar los eventos que nos orillan a esto.


	2. Pesadillas, la luna y una promesa

NUEVE MESES ANTES

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

La luna luchaba por brillar por entre las nubes. La tarde lluviosa terminaba, mas las nubes de lluvia aun poblaban el cielo del Área 11.

A los pies del edificio de Gobierno, una figura alta se paró mirando hacia el cielo mientras concentraba dentro de si el nuevo poder que se le había concedido y abrió su ojo izquierdo.

Unas alas azules brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche y una luz fantasmal de mismo color cubrió el edificio, buscando deshacer maldiciones.

Tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció completamente, dejando la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora debo prepararme para buscarlo en la academia." Pensó Jeremiah Gotowald. "Me pregunto, ¿Quién será liberado ella adentro?"

Resonando pasos, la alta figura del infame Orange-kun, desapareció en la oscuridad.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Blue Knight.

Por Dexter Keppler

Capitulo 1 "Pesadillas, la Luna y una Promesa."

"Los sentimientos de un chico y una chica ondean juntos, mientras la guerra de los niños continua sin que puedan obtener una respuesta." – T.M. Revolutions. Gundam SEED.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Ligeramente la brisa agitaba las cortinas le la alcoba.

Nunnally, dormida cómodamente en su amplia cama, comenzó a agitarse mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor. Sin duda, tenía pesadillas…

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

_-Nunnally. Nunnally. Despierta._

_- Mmmh. Tío V.V. Que pasa._

_- Necesito que me acompañes Nunnally. Tu madre ha tenido un accidente._

_Tomó la mano del niño que no parecía mas grande que su hermano y frotándose los ojos, pero preocupada, caminó con el por el corredor vació._

_- ¿Que le pasó a mama, Tío V.V.? ¿Por qué no viene Onii-sama también?_

_- No te preocupes, que no es nada grave. Mira, ve a las escaleras, allí le puedes ayudar._

_Nunnally, con los pasos __rápidos que le permitían sus cortas piernas corrió al salón que daba a las escaleras…y pudo verla._

_Tirada a la mitad de los escalones, se encontraba la Reina Marianne, atravesada por numerosas balas, desangrándose._

_- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Nunnally, arrojándose hacia el cuerpo de su madre._

_V.V. sonrió mientras daba la orden por un __teléfono y sacaba un arma de sus prendas._

_- Nunnally, lo lamento, pero esto es por tu bien._

_- Tío, Mama esta herida, Mama esta…_

_6 disparos bastaron para tumbarla, al suelo. Las balas destrozaron las rodillas, los huesos de las pantorrillas y uno se escapó a un brazo y el pecho._

_Sin poder gritar, sorprendida y aterrada, cayó a un lado de su madre mientras V.V. con dificultad cambiaba de posición el cuerpo de Marianne para que quedara encima de la niña._

_- Ahora, no te muevas Nunnally, la ayuda ya viene. – Todo esto, mientras mostraba una sonrisa amable._

_En poco tiempo el lugar se llenó de guardias, y en la cima de las escaleras, Lelouch solo avanzó un par de pasos antes de gritar en desesperación al ver a su Madre muerta y su hermana herida, incapaz de hablar aún por la impresión._

_Bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk_

_La noche llegó, Nunnally__ aun se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, derramando lagrimas, mas por desesperación que por otra cosa._

_Su madre muerta._

_Su joven mente solo podía relacionar que V.V. tenía algo que ver. Algo malo._

_Como si el fuera el culpable de…_

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar la gigantesca figura de su padre._

_Donde siempre resultaba intimidada por la severa imagen del Emperador Charles, en esa ocasión, le resultaba un alivio._

_Su padre tenía que saber, debía saber. _

_Que Tío V.V. había…_

_- Nunnally, - Dijo Charles, sonriendo para tranquilizarla, mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama. – No tienes que decirme nada. Lo se._

_- Padre… - Dejó de hablar cuando la enorme mano del Rey acarició su cabeza con ternura._

_- Pero, hasta que las cosas salgan como están planeadas… al menos podré prometerte que no sufrirás por lo que sabes._

_Los ojos del Rey se iluminaron, mostrando una clase de símbolo en ambos ojos._

_Después de eso, solo conoció oscuridad._

_Y aquello que sabía duró enterrado en lo más profundo de los recuerdos._

_BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK_

Nunnally gritó mientras se incorporaba de repente, sintiendo gruesas y heladas gotas de sudor que corrían por su cara. El viento se había intensificado agitando aún mas las sabanas, llevándose las nubes, y permitiendo que el cuarto se iluminara con la intensa luz de la luna llena.

Estaba temblando, sus manos se agitaban como si tuviera frió y varios escalofríos recorrían su espalda mientras su mente daba vueltas a la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Tan vivida, tan real. Como un recuerdo.

"Pero si es un recuerdo… no es lo que paso, o si."

Las imágenes que tantas veces conocía en sueños, su madre corriendo con ella en brazos mientras las balas reventaban los ventanales. Todas ella, por más que intentaba recordarlas, parecía como si se rompieran a pedazos, dejándole esas nuevas imágenes sustituyéndolas.

Reemplazándolas como algo nuevo.

O más bien como algo conocido.

- Gobernadora Nunnally-sama. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sonó la fuerte voz de Alice Lohmeyer, quien tocaba la puerta, asustada por supuesto por el grito de Nunnally.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preocupada, intentó abrir la puerta, antes de que Nunnally la detuviera.

- ¡Suzaku-san! Quiero ver a Suzaku-san.

- Pero, Gobernadora.

-¡Que nadie entre! Quiero ver a Suzaku-san.

Mientras su agudo oído le indicaba que Alice corría a obedecer sin duda sus ordenes, la joven Gobernadora encontró con que en verdad quería verlo.

QUERIA ver su cara.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Suzaku dormía.

Bueno, intentaba.

Desde hacía más de un año le era virtualmente imposible conciliar el sueño placenteramente. Las obligaciones como Round, por un lado, los combates. Pero lo peor de todo eran las pesadillas.

Prácticamente cada noche regresaba a ese día fatídico, volvía a cargar en brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de Euphy, pedía a gritos ayuda al cielo, mientras ella le susurra "Conocerte, para mí fue…." Y cerraba sus ojos por última vez.

Tal vez eso explicaba la botella de Vodka la mitad mar que descansaba en el piso junto a el.

Su mano aun aferraba el escudo que Eufemia le dio cuando lo nombró su caballero, aquel que lo acompañaba en todo momento, que ni siquiera soltaba mientras el estupor etílico le brindaba algo de calma a sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo esta noche era diferente.

_BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK_

_Lo tenía en la mira, el Avalon los cubría con su sombra mientras el Gwain se preparaba para disparar el incompleto Cañón Hadron._

_Por el radio, sus superiores lo alentaban, jurándole que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Que con ello la rebelión terminaría._

_Que muriendo, todo sería mejor._

_- Kururugui. – Gritó Zero por encima del estruendo provocado por la inmensa nave. Una pequeña plaquita de la mascara se retiró, mostrando el ojo maldito de Zero, encendido con el símbolo del Geass en la pupila. - ¡VIVE!_

_Fue como si alguien más se posesionara de su cuerpo, dejándolo solo como espectador. Inmediatamente cerró el Lancelot sin importarle mucho que Zero estuviera frente a él, manipulando los controles para sacarlos de inmediato del rango de fuego del arma entonces desconocida._

_Las voces en la radio no se hicieron esperar, cuestionando sus acciones, reclamando respuesta,_

_- Tengo que vivir. DEBO VIVIR._

_La explosión detrás de él sacudió la cabina, golpeándolo en la cabeza._

_Zero en cambio, buscaba hacer lo posible para salir. _

_Eso estorbó sus movimientos, haciendo que el Frame se dirigiera a uno de los barrancos que daban hacia el mar. Con la cabina abierta, ambos cayeron al agua, perdiendo la conciencia por el impacto._

_Bkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbk_

_No fueron las únicas imágenes,_

_Podía ver una serie de eventos, todos en los cuales estaba a punto de morir._

_Por multitudes de Frames enemigos, por fanáticos Britannos __que deseaban "purificar" al país, incluso Elevens que deseaban exterminar al traidor. En cada uno, era como si alguien mas tomara el mando de su cuerpo, impulsándolo ha sobrevivir._

_En cada ocasión, era como si intentara gritar, encadenado a un deseo impulsivo que sabía no era el de él._

_Pero ahora…_

_BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK_

- Lord Kururugui. Lord Kururugui. – Llamaron insistentemente a la puerta, casi desesperados. – La gobernadora necesita verlo. Algo ha pasado y no quiere que nadie más la vea.

Gimiendo, Suzaku salió del "sueño", frotando su cara con una mano.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Gruñó mientras trataba de recordar que rayos hacía en el piso.

- Algo pasó con la Gobernadora, solicita verlo de inmediato.

- ¿Algo grave? – Logró ponerse de pié, recargándose en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

- Es posible que haya tenido una pesadilla, pero no ha dejado que ni la Señora Alice o el medico entre a su habitación. Solo ha pedido que usted vaya.

- Ah, Ok. Dame un momento. – Suspiró mientras, sostenido de los muebles, caminaba al sanitario.

No era una muy buena idea ir a ver a Nunnally con la ropa oliendo a alcohol.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

10 minutos después, Suzaku llegaba a la puerta de Nunnally.

De hecho, no era el único. El medico, Lohmeyer, un par de guardias… hasta Anya y Gino, quienes despertados por la conmoción, habían usado sus privilegios como Rounds para poder "supervisar" la situación.

Que como bien conocía Suzaku, solo era para poder enterarse de todo.

"Clic" sonó la cámara de Anya mientras lo fotografiaba acercarse, propiamente vestido como Round. Solo le había faltado la capa.

- Aaah, como era de esperarse de Suzaku, el pulcro ejemplo para todos nosotros.

- Gino, ¿puedo saber que haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo tienes guardia mañana a las 6, ¿Qué haces despierto?

- Mmmmh, ¿realmente quieres saber? – Preguntó pícaro mientras sonría ampliamente.

- No, en verdad no quiero saber. – Por un momento, pudo percibir que tanto Milly y Gino tenían demasiado en común. – Señora Lohmeyer, no es necesaria que estén todos aquí, yo me haré cargo.

De alguna forma, no hubo mucha sorpresa en esas palabras, después de todo no sería la primera vez que la Gobernadora tenía pesadillas.

- Nunnally, soy yo, Suzaku. ¿Puedo entrar? – Tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

Puso la mano en a cerradura electrónica para que lo identificara.

Esta se deslizó, permitiéndole el acceso, y cerrándola tras de sí, dejaba aislados a los demás.

Nunnally estaba sentada en su cama, con la cara girada a la ventana, como si quisiera sentir la brisa nocturna en el rostro.

- Nunnally, estoy aquí. ¿Que te pasó, estás bien? – Poco a poco se acercaba, haciendo pesados los pasos para que pudiera saber donde estaba.

-Suzaku-san ¿de que color es la luna hoy? – Preguntó la joven.

- ¿La luna? Este… no se. Blanca supón… - Se interrumpió cuando recordó con quien hablaba. – No sabría que decirte. Pero como dejó de llover y las nubes se están retirando, creo que esta muy bonita.

- Quisiera verla, Suzaku-san, ¿me ayudas? – Ella seguía con la cara girada a la ventana, Suzaku estaba a sus espaldas.

- Puedo tratar de describírtela. – Otras veces, para tranquilizarse, le pedía que le explicara el arco iris, las imágenes de la ciudad. El circo…

- Gracias. Pero en verdad quisiera verla. – Entonces, giró para ver a Suzaku. – ¿Me podrías llevar al balcón?

Suzaku, no pudo mas que verla sorprendido, agrandando los ojos mientras trataba de deducir, que había pasado.

Nunnally lo estaba viendo, directamente a los ojos.

- Nu… Nunnally. Pero, ¿Qué…?

- ¿Me llevarías?

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Había pocas nubes, la brisa se había llevado todas las nubes de lluvia, dejando pequeñas manchas que brillaban ante la clara luz de luna.

Enorme, dominando el cielo, compitiendo con las luces de las estrellas de la madrugada.

Sin embargo, Suzaku no podía dejad de ver la cara de Nunnally. Sonriendo, encantada.

Con sus ojos de un intenso color azul mirando fijamente al astro, reflejándolo en las pupilas.

- En verdad es hermosa. Es tan hermosa como la recuerdo. – Susurraba feliz, sentada en una de las sillas del amplio balcón de la alcoba. – Tan brillante, tan…

Simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

- Nunnally, ¿como…?

- No lo se, Suzaku-san. Solo tuve una pesadilla, y… pude abrir los ojos. – Interrumpió, simplemente. – Además…

Haciendo un gesto de gran esfuerzo, para incrementar la sorpresa del Knight Of Seven, logró mover las piernas un poco.

Ella estaba mas que extasiada. Poder ver, poder mover las piernas. Era como salir de una prisión sin muros. Mucho más terrible que un edificio.

- ¿No es increíble? Es como si… como si… hubiera olvidado como ver y caminar... y ahora… - Estaba al borde de las lagrimas, mas feliz de lo que podía ser descrito con palabras.

Sin embargo para Suzaku, esa explicación tenía algo que no le agradaba. La palabra "olvidar" tenía algo que no le agradaba.

Como si encontrara la pieza faltante en un enorme rompecabezas, haciendo que este tuviera sentido.

Olvidar. Recordar. Memorias.

El Emperador.

- Nunnally, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Trató de mostrarse lo mas calmado posible. Habito que en su momento aprendió de Lelouch. - ¿Cual fue tu pesadilla?

Nunnally lo miró a los ojos. Si bien su experiencia leyendo el rostro de otros era nula, para ella la voz lo era todo. Y esa seriedad inmediata, enmascarada de calma, le decía mucho a ella.

El tiempo que había estado como Gobernadora, mas el tiempo que pasó en Britannia siendo instruida de cómo ser una buena princesa y cuidarse de todas las intrigas, le brindaron cierta astucia que empleó en ese momento.

Tal vez, si tal vez pensaba que esa pesadilla, no era solo un sueño. Había mucho, mucho que podía perjudicarla a ella, a su hermano, incluso ponerla en extremo peligro con su padre.

- Suzaku-san… tu sabes donde esta mi Onii-sama, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Suzaku fue sacado de equilibrio con la repentina pregunta. Ya una vez lo había hecho, justo después de asegurarle que nunca le mentiría. Dándole la respuesta cuando retiró repentinamente las manos de entre la suyas.

- Por favor. ¿Podrías decírmelo?

- Nunnally,- comenzó Suzaku, después de callar por un par de segundos. – Jamás te mentiré. Si bien estoy bajo tu autoridad como consejero, antes que nada soy Knight Of Seven. De los Knights Of Round, leales al Emperador Charles Di Britannia. Así que hay cosas que no debo decirle a nadie. Pero, también soy tu amigo. Por ello, te pido por esa amistad y esa confianza que me das… no me preguntes eso, por favor.

- Ya veo. – Eso, le decía demasiado.

Cualquier cosa que Suzaku estuviera guardando, era un secreto Imperial. Su padre estaba involucrado, lo que la preocupaba y tranquilizaba a la vez. Preocupada por Lelouch, y le tranquilizaba saber que, pese a todo, si Suzaku lo sabía, aun tenía esperanzas de verlo una vez mas.

- Mi pesadilla… también es algo que como Princesa de Britannia, no puedo contarte. Lo siento. Mas como amiga te pido que te alegres por mí. Sea lo que sea esto es un milagro. ¿No crees?

Suzaku, bajo la cabeza y sonrió, sinceramente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Aa. Si, también me alegro de esto.

Nunnally extendió las manos, un gesto implícito de que quería tocarle la cara. Después de todo, así es como "veía" antes..

Cejas, nariz,, labios, parpados, orejas, mejillas, frente, cabello, todo tomaba forma con el sensible tacto que había desarrollado, permitiéndole reconocerlo y relacionar las nuevas imágenes de sus ojos con la voz, el aroma y la presencia de Suzaku.

- Ahora que recuerdo, es la primera vez que vez mi rostro. Cuando llegaron a Japón hace 8 años no podías ver, ¿verdad?

- Si. Siempre trataba de imaginarme como sería, tratando de relacionarlo con las pocas imágenes que recuerdo… Sayoko-san decía que eras guapo.

- Ah… no creo que sea la definición mas… acercada. – Bueno, no podía dejar de sentirse apenado. – Nunnally… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿Mmh? ¿A que te refieres?

- La pesadilla. Apuesto que muchos trataran de deducir que ha pasado cuando te vean abrir los ojos en la mañana. En especial el Dr. Lambert y Miss Lohmeyer.

Lo consideró unos segundos.

- Creo que lo más conveniente es que… nadie más lo sepa. Por ahora. Siento que metería en problemas muy grandes a aquellos que intentaran descubrir que ha pasado. Y no quiero eso.

- Será duro, poder ver, tener la curiosidad y no poder hacerlo.

- He estado en la oscuridad por 8 años, supongo que puedo resistir varios momentos.

- Si, también lo creo.

La luna transitaba lentamente en la noche mientras ellos la observaban en silencio.

- Suzaku-san, ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi cama?

- Con gusto. – Justo cuando intentaba pasar sus brazos por las piernas para cargarla Nunnally lo detuvo. – Ah… lo lamento. La costumbre.

Con delicadeza, dejó que ella pasara un brazo por su cuerpo y la sujeto por la delgada cintura, incorporándola. Las piernas le temblaban, y era notable el esfuerzo que requería para sostener su peso.

Pero era innegable: Estaba caminando.

- Descansa Nunnally, mañana veremos que podemos hacer con esta nueva situación, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. Aunque nunca fui tan lista como mi Onii-sama, trataré de pensar en algo.

- No te subestimes, ente ambos pensaremos en algo.

Asintió, y con un último "buenas noches" Suzaku la dejó en su habitación, deleitándose con la vista de la luz de la luna.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Lohmeyer, el doctor y los guardias se habían retirado.

Solo quedaban Gino y Anya.

- ¡Y… que paso allí adentro? Tardaste mucho como para que solo haya sido una pesadilla. – Dijo Gino con picardía.

"En verdad se parece a Milly-san." Pensó Suzaku mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca.

- Realmente no quiero entender a que te refieres Gino. Sugiero que se retiren a dormir, para mañana.

- Mmmmh, bueno, si no me quieres entender, creo que puedo ser mas explicito. Anya, échame una mano, como lo ensayamos.

"¿Ensayaron?"

- Aa. – Dijo Anya, mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Suzaku y lo acomodaba para que los grabara.

Anya se acercó a Gino con los brazos recogidos frente a su pecho mientras fingía miedo. Lo de fingir le salía de perlas.

- Que miedo, que miedo, Suzaku-san – Dijo con la seca y plana voz que le era reconocida. – Tuve una pesadilla.

- Nunnally, no te preocupes princesa,- Respondió a su vez Gino con voz y cara de actor de telenovela. – Te prometo que te protegeré de lo que sea.

- Suzaku-san, gracias. – Anya cerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla.

- Nunnally. – Gino a su vez cerró los ojos y acercó su cara hasta que su nariz rozó con la de Anya.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo Suzaku, rompiendo por completo la "magia" del momento. Dio media vuelta mientras dejaba el teléfono de Anya en una maceta que estaba de paso. – Si tienen tiempo de ensayar esas cosas, deberían practicar más con los Frames. A menos que quieran que les de otra paliza en los simuladores.

Y sin más, los dejó a ambos, aun en su pose "shojo". Las florecitas y las burbujas multicolores que habían aparecido, se esfumaron de golpe.

- Espero que lo haya grabado. – Dijo Anya con desinterés mientras recogía el olvidado aparato y pasaba sus dedos por el teclado para confirmar la grabación.

Gino en cambio, sonreía.

"Creo saber porque huiste Suzaku." Pensó Gino mientras se recargaba a la pared y se cruzaba de brazos. "Puedo jurar que te sonrojaste."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

El día siguiente llegó sin cambios.

Tan usual como siempre, las mucamas la despertaron y prosiguieron su ayuda habitual para levantarla. Trasladarla a su silla. Seleccionar la ropa (que posteriormente se daría cuanta que tenia 10 vestidos del mismo estilo, color y forma)

"Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que es." Pensó, mientas era desvestida y trasladada a la bañera, donde 2 pares de manos la asistieron a bañarse. Lavarle el cabello, la espalda. Brazos, piernas, cuerpo. "Y así ha sido en los 8 años que llevo así."

Solicitó algo de tiempo para estar a solas. Para "relajarse" después de la pesadilla de anoche. Obedientes como siempre la dejaron, recordándole que tenía poco tiempo antes del almuerzo.

Sola, sumergida en la bañera abrió los ojos para conocer un nuevo cuarto.

Dirección, tacto, memorias, le permitían identificar los enseres y ubicaciones de las cosas.

Después se miró a si misma.

Piel blanca, miembros delgados. Estudió su cara en el reflejo que le daba el agua. Sus ojos, sus rasgos. Las vagas imágenes de su madre se le venían a la mente cuando las comparaba con su cara.

Sonrió cuando reconoció que eran parecidas.

Se dejo caer, hasta que el agua le llegó a la barbilla. No era que le diera realmente vergüenza que las mucamas la vieran desnuda. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello. Lelouch cuando era niña. Sayoko cuando empezó a crecer. Siempre había alguien que le prestaba sus piernas y brazos para que hiciera las más mínimas y personales necesidades.

ESO era lo que la incomodaba. Desde siempre.

El sentimiento de importancia, de dependencia. De que cada día, a cada momento, tenía que recordarse lo débil e indefensa que era…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al razonarlo.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

"Supongo que lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que pueda confirmar la identidad de Zero." Suzaku había pasado toda la noche pensando.

Si existía algo que le envidiara a Lelouch, era su capacidad de pensar en soluciones. Sin importar la cantidad de dificultades que se le presentaran, siempre tenía ese "algo" que resolvería todo.

Lo había experimentado en batalla, muchas veces.

Sin embargo, como Cecile-san le había dicho una vez, hasta la mente mas lente es capaz de encontrar una solución si se le daba el tiempo necesario para pensar.

A el le tomo toda la noche.

Se levantó del sofá, una vez que le prestó atención al reloj de la mesita de noche. Dentro de media hora tendría que aparecer para la primera reunión del día.

Y estaba tan cansado.

Casi arrastrando los pies, logró llegar baño, al botiquín detrás del espejo donde tomo una botella de pastillas que se suponía no debería tener allí.

Ingirió una, esperando un par de minutos en que la droga hiciera su efecto para hacerle olvidar el cansancio que sentía, ignorando las advertencias del tipo que se las suministraba de contrabando.

Pero tenia que trabajar. Debía darlo todo, para proteger a Nunnally, y su sueño.

Y ahora su secreto.

"Je. Por lo visto mi vida se hace mas sencilla." Se miró al espejo detenidamente. "Pero es algo que he escogido hacer."

Si. Tendría que ser por su bien.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Shirley esperaba pacientemente a que contestara.

Para ella no fueron sueños lo que tuvo. Al contrario. Fueron revelaciones que aparecieron de repente en medio de la calle.

Lulu. Zero. Todo.

Confundida por completo por la situación, no sabía que poder hacer. Mucho menos que sentir.

Zero, mato a su padre. Ella mató a alguien, para proteger el secreto del asesino. Por alguna razón perdió la noción de lo que pasaba, viviendo en algo parecido al sueño de una vida escolar relativamente normal. Pero ahora…

Lulu, ¿Sigue siendo Zero? Y si lo es, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Nunna-chan es ahora la gobernadora, y una princesa? Y si eso es… Lulu ¿también es un príncipe?

Pero el es Zero.

El no entender la estaba atormentando.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Pasa algo, Shirley? – Dijo la voz por el teléfono. – Lamento haberme tardado, estaba en una reunión…

- Ah, Suzaku, hola. Disculpa haberte interrumpido… este… si quieres te puedo llamar mas tarde… si estas ocupado.

- No, está bien. Si sigo oyendo mas estadísticas tendré un colapso ¿En que te puedo ayudar…?

- Yo ah…- Titubeó. Después de todo, El había sido un amigo cercano de Lelouch, Caballero de Euphemia, aquella que fue asesinada por Zero, y… - quisiera… quisiera saber si… este… ah, ¿Tienes libre el domingo? Hay… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. Y… bueno, si pudieras…

Posiblemente era la mejor opción, ¿verdad? Después de todo el detuvo alguna vez a Zero, no, a Lelouch. Había sido su amigo, lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, pero, aun así, ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan amable con el en la escuela. Después de todo lo que había hecho.

¿Y si trabajaban juntos? No, era imposible que…

- El domingo… mmmh, creo que puedo hacer algo de tiempo. Gino se enteró que llegarían unas nuevas mucamas y quiso supervisar personalmente su registro. Dime donde podremos encontrarnos. ¿O prefieres que sea en la escuela?

- Ah… no. Yo… creo que… en el Centro Comercial Clovis.

- Hay un café en el tercer piso. ¿Te parece bien a las 3.00?

- Si, esta bien. Muchas gracias Suzaku, te veré a las 3.00. Hasta luego.

- Adiós. Y Shirley… gracias por llamar. Es agradable escuchar la voz de los amigos.

- ¿Eh' Ah… de nada. Adiós.

"Amigos." Pensó. Si trataba de recordar todo, no encontraba razones para desconfiar de Suzaku. De hecho, en la Rebelión Negra, estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse para que a ellos los Black Knight son los mataran. "Es verdad. Suzaku es mi amigo. Creo que puedo confiar en el."

- SHIRLEY.¿Que te pasa? – Gritó Alexis, una de sus compañeras de clases. – Ya tienes a Lelouch, ¿y ahora te citas con Kururugui-san?

- ¿Qué? No… no es eso…

- Si son la pareja oficial de la escuela, deberías portarte como tal. Muchas te tiraran de codiciosa. – Secundó Jennifer, otra compañera.

- Se equivocan. Nosotros solo…

- Aunque te entiendo. Lelouch es lindo pero muy extraño. Kururugui es todo un Caballero en Armadura Blanca.

- Tan correcto y amable, pese a su estatus.

- Solo iremos a un café… - Poco a poco se desesperaba, aunque debió seleccionar mejor sus palabras.

- ¿Solo un café? Pues por allí puedes empezar.

- Además eso dejaría a Lelouch-sama libre para cualquiera de nosotras.

- Ooooh, ustedes son imposibles. NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN. – Gritó molesta, algo atípico en ella, mientras se alejaba a grandes pasos de las dos.

"Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles como eso."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Gino analizaba los últimos diagnósticos del Tristan. Varios de los sensores resultaron descalibrados desde la batalla en China y aun necesitaban ajustarse correctamente. Anya en cambio, estaba con su perpetuo teléfono "blogueando" su vida diaria (que por cierto, recibía mas de 10 000 entradas al día) tratando desesperadamente de ignorar sus diagnósticos del Morded.

Bueno, ODIABA el papeleo.

- Gino-san. – Llamó Nunnally, mientras era empujada por una de sus mucamas, entrando al hangar del edificio de Gobierno. - ¿Sabe donde esta Suzaku-san, no logo localizarlo.

- ¿Mmmmmh? ¿Buscando a Suzaku ten temprano, gobernadora?- Dijo Gino, con un tono de voz que le recordó a:

"Milly-san. Se parece mucho e ella." Pensó Nunnally mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Necesitaba saber su opinión de los nuevos requerimientos que llegaron de la Madre Patria para cambiar el estatus del Área 11. – Dijo Nunnally.

Por un momento deseó saber que cara tenía Gino. Bueno, como era su cara y que clase de expresión estaba haciendo. Pero, después se dio cuenta que no tendría caso, pues no sabría interpretarla.

- Ah, por eso. Mmmh, creo que salió con Cecile y Loyd en un transporte para supervisar el entrego de nuevas partes para la modificación del Guren, y un par de ideas de Conde. Creo que regresarán hasta la noche.

Mas allá, Anya tomo una foto de Nunnally y Gino, para subirla al blog posteriormente.

- Ya veo. Bueno, en todo caso, cuando llegue, ¿podría decirle que me gustaría verlo en mi habitación? En estos momentos me siento un poco mal, pero necesito saber su opinión ya que Schneizel Onii-sama quiere saber si es o no efectiva.

- Con mucho gusto Su Alteza. Estoy seguro que Suzaku apreciará mucho ir a su cuarto esta noche. – Una vez más, el tono le recordó a Milly-san, en especial cuando hacia comentarios a Shirley sobre Lelouch.

- Este… espero. Gracias Gino-san.

"Jejeje, Sin duda Suzaku esta muy solicitado en estos días."

- Oye, Anya, ¿te gustaría ensayar otra escena conmigo? – "Si, se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy bueno."

- Si quieres. – Dijo la joven Round, mientras se ponía de pié, alejándose del reporte que se supone debía revisar.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando un pequeño transporte regresaba de Hokkaido, cargado con un gran suministro de partes especiales que Loyd y Cecile habían encargado de Pendragon. Todas ellas importantes para la modificación del Guren, reemplazos para el Lancelot, y para una nueva unidad que Loyd tenía planeada para mejorar los lamentables Vincent desarrollados a partir del Lancelot.

Suzaku, por supuesto, como Round piloto de una de las obras maestras de Loyd, supervisó, ya que estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Por eso había tenido que viajar casi 2 horas de ida mas otras de regreso, para una estadía de menos de media hora… para cualquiera podría considerarse tiempo perdido. Pero el trataba de aprovecharlo.

- Viéndolo así no parece un militar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Cecile a Loyd mientras veía a Suzaku durmiendo en uno de los sillones del transporte.

- Mmmh, siempre he pensado que un Devicer joven tiene mejores resultados.

- No me refiero a eso, Loyd-san. – replicó molesta, como cada vez que el científico trataba a la gente con artefactos.

- Sin embargo, me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrá mantener ese ritmo. Aun si es joven, esta haciendo demasiado para ser un Round, un asistente de Gobernación, piloto, incluso estudiante. – Dijo con seriedad mientras lo miraba de reojo. En definitiva, tenia un aire de cansancio que le daban ganas de bostezar si lo miraba por mucho tiempo.

- Siempre ha tratado de dar su mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que hace. Aunque se cause daño a si mismo.

- Mmmmh, ¿te preocupas por su trabajo, su salud… o por los rumores?

- ¿Rumores?

- ¿Ah? ¿No los has oído? Muchos se preguntan como logra hacer lo todo. Reuniones por las mañanas, cuando no va a la escuela. Practicas en la tarde, cuando no tiene guardia. Eso sin contar las misiones, su mismo entrenamiento, la cooperación en el departamento de tecnología. Aaah, tan solo de pensar en eso me fatiga.

- Bueno, es joven. Tiene demasiada energía, y… - Guardo silencio cuando vio la mirada de Loyd.

- Pues muchos piensan que se "ayuda" de alguna forma. Incluso se ha dado el nombre de esas "ayudas".

- No puede pensar que sea cierto… ¿o si? Suzaku no parece de ese tipo de personas.

- Solo digo los rumores… como sea, el esfuerzo que hace no es saludable, independientemente el lugar de donde saque las energías. Tarde o temprano terminará matándolo. – Por primera vez, Cecile detectaba verdadera preocupación en la voz del excéntrico investigador.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

- Ella es Milly Ashford, La presidenta del consejo. – Señaló Suzaku en el álbum que había tomado del Consejo estudiantil el año pasado. – Ella es Shirley. Rivalz. Nina. Kallen. Lelouch.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Nunnally. Pasaba la medianoche, mas ella estaba demasiado emocionada como para notar el cansancio. Era la primera vez que podía relacionar imágenes de las personas que solo conocía por la voz.

Pudo juzgar el alegre y divertido tono de voz de Milly-san con la imagen de una chica vestida de bruja (según le dijo Suzaku) molestando a Lelouch vestido de vampiro.

Pudo saber que la voz del humilde y sencillo Rivalz tenía un rostro que, en definitiva, iba de acuerdo con ella.

Shirley, la juzgo de bonita, de acuerdo con las cosas que había oído en la academia.

Nina, detrás de esos anteojos, siempre saliendo de lado en las fotografías sin mirar directamente a las cámara, era obvio que tenía una personalidad muy tímida.

Lelouch, tratando de dejar a lado que era su hermano, le pareció que sus facciones eran mas… elegantes (si, esa era la palabra) si lo comparaba con Rivalz, pero mas finas que las de Suzaku.

Sonrió cuando vio la foto de ambos preparando una comida en la cocina. Se veían tan relajados, tan tranquilos.

Tan felices.

Resistió la tentación de preguntar por el paradero de Lelouch, y por el hecho de que el álbum fuera del año pasado. ¿Por qué no le mostraba fotos de lo que han estado haciendo en este año? ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba de Onii-sama en las fotos, sonaba como si estuviera muy, muy apartado de él, siendo que eran los mejores amigos?

Su instinto le decía que sus motivos para no decirle, eran tan pesados como sus propios motivos para no comentarle sobre su pesadilla.

- ¿Y Sayoko-san? – Preguntó. Tenía en verdad mucha curiosidad por conocer a la persona que la cuidó durante tanto tiempo.

- Mmmh, creo que hay una foto por aquí. – Buscó Suzaku, resistiendo la urgencia para bostezar. Planeaba tomar otra dosis antes de ver a Nunnally, pero eso lo mantendría despierto hasta las 5 de la mañana, y en definitiva necesitaba dormir algo. – Aquí está.

Señaló a la fiel criada, parada detrás de Nunnally.

- Sayoko-san era una persona muy gentil y dedicada. Me enseño varias cosas de la cultura de los japoneses.

- Si, en verdad. Con esto puedes comparar los rostros cuando quieras, así podrás juzgar mejor a las personas cuando puedas verlas a la cara. La alegre Milly. La amistosa Shirley. El sencillo Rivalz. La tímida Nina. La dedicada Sayoko.

- Los guapos Lelouch y Suzaku. – Terminó Nunnally volteando a verlo.

- Aaah, no creo que sea confiable tomarnos como medida. – Una pequeña gota de sudor le brotó en la cabeza. – Pero aún así, creo que faltaría un poco de tiempo antes de que puedas juzgar a los demás.

Nunnally calló por un momento. Suzaku tenía razón. Después de todo nadie más que ellos dos sabía que podía ver. Así que debía mantener sus ojos cerrados, pese a haber recobrado el don de la vista.

Toco los bordes de la fotografía donde estaba Sayoko, recordando todas las veces en que la ayudaba a cambiarse, bañarse, incluso usar el inodoro. Cuando la acostaba en las noches, cuando la alimentaba.

Recordó esta mañana, cuando las mucamas hacían lo mismo, con una dedicación que ha hacia avergonzarse de su propia impotencia.

-¿Te pasa algo Nunnally? – Preguntó Suzaku después de verla mirar ausentemente la foto de ella misma y Sayoko.

- Suzaku-san… durante los últimos 8 años que he estado en esta silla, siempre he estado dependiendo de los demás. Onii-sama, Sayoko-san. Incluso ahora, debo depender de ti y de otros para hacer un trabajo que yo pedí hacer. Siempre me dije me esforzaría hacer lo mejor que pudiera, pero… la realidad es que, no puedo hacer mucho por mi misma.

- Eso no es verdad, haces un buen trabajo como…

- Esta mañana 2 personas me ayudaron para que pudiera usar el baño. Esas 2 personas me bañaron. Me cargaron todo el tiempo porqué no puedo usar las piernas. Me cambiaron y vistieron porque no puedo hacerlo por mi misma. – Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. – Y así ha sido por 8 años.

- No tenías opción. No era tu culpa la situación en la que estaba.

- ¿Pero que hay el día de hoy? ¿Qué será de mañana, la siguiente semana? El tan solo pensar en depender de esa forma de otros, siendo que creo ser capaz de hacerlo por mi misma me aterra.

Suzaku puso una de sus manos en las de ella.

- Creo entender lo que dices. Tal vez no he estado en tu misma situación, pero también se lo que es sentirse impotente ante algo que tal vez puedes cambiar.

- Por eso… por eso… Suzaku-san, quiero ser fuerte. Quiero ser capaz de valerme por mi misma, no depender de nadie. Quiero tener la fuerza para poder pararme con mis propias piernas, para…

Estaba llorando ahora.

Suzaku no pudo más que sorprenderse de la enorme fortaleza que debió de tener durante tanto tiempo. El tan solo pensar en estar ciego y paralítico le resultaba tan… horrible. Y conociendo a Nunnally, siempre tratando de no causar problemas, sin quejarse, para que los demás no se incomodaran. Se requería una clase de fuerza, que si bien era muy distinta a lo que el conocía, Debía de ser enorme.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- ¿Eh?

- Te prometo que te ayudaré ha ser fuerte Nunnally. A que tengas el poder de valerte por ti misma. De que puedas estar orgullosa de ti mima, usando tus propias piernas para estar de pie.

- Suzaku-san, ¿en verdad?

- Así es.

Esta vez, las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas ya no eran de tristeza. Al contrario, eran de felicidad.

- Entonces… ¿es una promesa? – dijo emocionada, extendiendo su meñique izquierdo.

- Si. Lo es. – Suzaku tomó el dedo con el suyo. – "Si miento, me comeré mil agujas."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

De esa forma, tal vez. Todo empezó.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

N.A. No pensaba continuar esta historia, hasta estar bastante avanzado de The Knights Of Zero. Pero cuando tienes una idea que te ronda con todo y detalles en la cabeza, no es bueno dejarla, si no se desvanece (Me ha pasado antes)

Estoy tomando como base el episodio 12 (al final) y el 13 como punto de partida. Pero a diferencia del anime, las líneas de tiempo deferirán para que sea más creíble los cambios en Nunnally, principalmente. (Si mis cálculos son correctos, entre la batalla de China y la Segunda batalla de Tokio no pasan más de 30 días, y eso siendo generosos)

¿Que opinan de mi Suzaku? Al menos a mi me gusto dibujarlo así. Se me hace más… interesante.

Bueno.

En el próximo capitulo:

"Desesperación."

Lelouch encuentra a Shirley en un charco de sangre. Sus gritos por ayuda tal vez sean escuchados por alguien que jamás pensó que podría darle una mano.


End file.
